


Don't You Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Weed, handjobs, its not blowjobs but ill do that for u someday, this is a gift for my name twin!!, weed handjobs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story (vaguely) based off of the askguyslikeus blog on tumblr. Some things have been modified.Fic title comes from season two episode three - glass animals.hope you enjoy!





	Don't You Need Me

The bags hit the floor before Michael could process what he was seeing.

Okay, okay, let's assess the situation, Mell. Take a breath. Uh.

He was sure of three things.

1\. Jeremy was sitting on HIS bed.  
2\. Jeremy was most DEFINITELY naked.  
3\. He (Jeremy, his best friend, his player two) had his dick in his hand.  
4\. Guh.

"Jere--" Michael began,

"JUST IN TIME!" Jeremy exclaimed, interrupting him while tugging the blanket up to his chin, looking flustered.

"What."

"WHAT." 

"Uh.. if you want I could just. Skedaddle. While you take care of.. um."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and stared at a patch in the blanket. "No, no! Um! It's all good, I--"

"No, really, I can--"

"IT'S FINE, uh--"

They both end up cutting each other off.

Michael slowly picks up the bags off the floor. Jeremy picks at the blanket. It's awkward.

He moves to sit on the bed next to Jeremy and clears his throat. 

"So.. uh. What did you mean by 'just in time'?" Jeremy buries his face in the blanket once Michael finishes and starts speaking, though his voice is muffled.

"Mmph."

Michael chuckles nervously. "Uh, kinda hard to hear you, Jere."

Jeremy lifts his head and rubs his eyes. The blanket falls and Michael is reminded that Jeremy is stark fucking naked. Great.

"I.. uh. Was wondering if we could try something?" he says, hands still covering his eyes. Michael flushes instantly. Suddenly it's very hard to look Jeremy in the eyes, so he stares at his chest inste-- nope, wait, that's worse, that's way way worse.

While Michael's staring at Jeremy's left nipple, the latter has been rambling about something something weed something something masturbation something something mutual--

What? 

...

WHAT.

"W-What," Michael stammers out, looking up at Jeremy with wide eyes. What the fuck? What the fuck.

"I- I MEAN ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! LIKE! WE DON'T HAVE TO I DON'T WANNA LIKE--" 

"NO I MEAN I'M DOWN--"

"I KN-- wait, what?"

Shit.

"I said I'd be down, um, if you were-- being serious."

Silence.

"...Yeah, I was- I was being serious."

Michael swallows.

"So how do we, uh, start?"

Jeremy blushes, then

oh

that's.

The blanket is pulled off of the lower half of Jeremy's body, and everything is revealed. Everything.

Everything meaning Jeremy's dick. Jeremy's rock-fucking-solid dick. 

"G-guh."

Jeremy goes bright red. 

"So do you wanna, uh."

Right. "Mutual."

"I'm sorry, can I just.. leave my hoodie on? I can take off the binder, but.."

"NO YEAH! I want you to be comfortable and all--"

Michael pulls his hands into his hoodie and removes his shirt and his binder, then pulls them out. He slowly moves his hands to his shorts.

Jeremy bites his bottom lip as Michael tugs off his shorts and boxers in one go.

"Um, so, who goes first?"

Jeremy scooches closer to Michael and reaches towards him. "If you want I could, uh.."

Michael notices his hands are shaking.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead."

He can't believe this is happening. 

Jeremy moves even closer, until they're both nose-to-nose. "Here, let me just--"

Then he kisses him. 

Michael blanks out, and suddenly he's kissing furiously back. Jeremy feels so good, and he's so in love, and--

And then Jeremy reaches down and touches his clit.

Holy _SHIT._

"M-mmph!" moans Michael, muffled due to Jeremy's tongue in his mouth. Jeremy pants and presses onwards.

"A-ah.." he shivers, breaking the kiss to lean into Jeremy's chest. Then he sees his dick.

Michael grabs Jeremy's dick like a lifeline and Jeremy gasps.

They both stare at each other, panting, then surge back into a kiss. Jeremy grabs the back of Michael's head and pushes him closer, as if he's trying to meld them together. He starts moving his hand again, and Michael's hand jerks--

Jeremy moans- "oh, god--" -and moves faster. The rhythm they've build up moves more and more rapidly, and

and

Michael sees Jeremy's face contort in pleasure, his mouth open in a perfect o, and he surges forwards to kiss him before orgasming. Jeremy is close to follow, before slumping forewards, his head pillowed in Michael's hoodie.

They sit there for a while, panting, and then Jeremy looks up at Michael and smiles.

"We should DEFINITELY do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry forker


End file.
